


Heatwave

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [6]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gotham's Writing Workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: It's too hot for Claire to function.





	Heatwave

‘Fuck,fuck, fuck.’ Claire said as she sprinkle water over herself for the umpteenth time.

‘Fa!’ Parroted 20-month-old Faith, sat in her highchair.

‘No Faith,’ Claire told her daughter, ‘that’s a bad word.’

‘Fa, fa, fa!’ Faith carried on, enjoying her new word.

‘Never mind,’ Claire said with a sigh, ‘You’re your mother’s daughter and a Scot-born. You’ll probably be saying it quite a lot in your time.’

Scotland was suffering the worst heatwave in decades and being six months pregnant wasn’t making things any easier for Claire. She had barely sleep for a week, permanently sweaty and uncomfortable, and she was sure she was living on a diet of salads and ice lollies, the only things her body seemed to tolerate on this weather.

‘Are you enjoying your watermelon, sweetie?’ She asked, as wee Faith smeared the juicy, soft fruit all over her. ‘Remind me I have to tell Daddy to bring more.’

She put Faith down for a nap after lunch and went to lie on the sofa, a spray with icy water one hand, the last box of lollies on the other. ‘Another thing I have to tell Jamie to bring from the shop.’ She thought to herself. She put a documentary about Ancient Egyptians on the telly and close her eyes in hope of get a nap.

It didn’t last long. Soon she could her Faith squabbling in the nursery, calling for her.

‘What’s happening, sweetie?’ She asked to a teary-eyed Faith.

‘ot, ot.’ Faith tried to explain to her mother.

‘It’s too hot, I know.’ Claire said as she tried to calm her toddler, ‘Shall we try a cold bath?’

The cold bath seemed to help. Faith enjoyed playing with her bath toys and the new baby finally settled in after pass the most of the day kicking. After the bath, Claire desisted to wear anything beyond her underwear for her and a nappy and a light cotton shirt for Faith and went to her bedroom. The sun heat was starting to come slightly down at that side of the building and a nice breeze had started to blow through the open window. She lied on the bed, reading to Faith until she finally settled down and slept, following her soon after.

Jamie cursed his luck as he saw the Out of Service poster on the building’s lift and climbed the stairs to his third floor flat. Sweat was running throughout his back, making his back scars itching. The house was silent, no one came to receive him as he left the shopping bags on the kitchen. He briefly worried, as he knew Claire wouldn’t go outside with Faith on the hottest hours, but then he found his family, peacefully sleeping, bundled to each other. He had been thinking in take a cold shower, but the noise would wake them up and they needed the rest. So, instead, he stripped down and went to join them on their nap.

‘Da.’ Faith said sleepily as he went.

‘Shush, a ghraidh,’ he said to her, ‘just go back to sleep.’


End file.
